


내사랑 (My love) [IM JAEBUM]

by etherindie



Category: GOT7, Im Jaebum - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherindie/pseuds/etherindie
Summary: This is the first page of the collection of feelings for Jaebum. Hope you like it and thanks to who's gonna give it a shot!





	1. My youth (내사랑) [IM JAEBUM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first page of the collection of feelings for Jaebum. Hope you like it and thanks to who's gonna give it a shot!

My youth;

9:30 PM

Rain is falling down, my love. Tears shed by angels, people might say.  
But I am no heavenly creature, am I? So why am I doing it with them on such a beautiful night?  
Oh, of course. It's because I'm thinking about you. I always do.  
My youth has been enlightened by your bright smile, eyes filled with your love for me. Even since we were just two children we knew how much cared about each other. Even since we were unaware of love's true power.  
I was scared of everything, but you've been the only person who broke all my defenses, leaving my heart at the mercy of your beauty. We didn't plan to fall in love so deeply at such a tender age, but we both knew we were perfect for each other. Besides, the first kiss you gave me near the river, five years ago, has been the first time in which I felt alive.  
But now all of that is gone. 

You are gone.

15/09/18


	2. Chapter 2

Brief collection of feelings and thoughts.


End file.
